Sin clímax, Sin resolución, Sin sentido
by MaryHaoran
Summary: Fate Testarossa a la edad de 16 años decide comenzar a dar sus primeros pasos su hacia su felicidad siguiendo sus instintos y curiosidad que la lleva hasta Takamachi Nanoha de 22 años, la mujer que marcaría su vida y su futuro [[UA/NanoFate]]
1. Prologo

Sin clímax...

* * *

La vida de Fate Testarossa ha sido de alguna forma complicada, desde que nació se le encomendó convertirse en una gran enforcer que si bien no le molesta , si la pone en predicamentos constantes tanto físicos como mentales , aunado a esto ella siempre a tenido una meta muy grande que todo mundo espera que cumpla , en especial su madre Precia Testarossa y todo porque tiene que hacer lo que su hermana gemela Alicia Testarossa, la mayor de ambas no puede hacer, Alicia desde el momento que nació obtuvo una salud débil, aun así ella nunca ha dejado de ser alegre , jovial y en cierta medida se lamenta en no poder ayudar a su hermana menor en los duros entrenamientos que enfrenta para ser una gran enforcer, sin embargo Alicia de vez en cuando ayuda a su madre en sus investigaciones por lo que rara vez tiene contacto con el mundo exterior.

En si esto es su vida dentro de casa, pero ahora en un ámbito más personal súmale que Fate desde que tiene memoria ha sentido una atracción mas allá de amistad hacia las mujeres, de algún modo u otro trataba de cambiar su situación, y todo por culpa de esa estúpida parafernalia de que no es natural, que no es de dios y todas esas cosas que te dicen las personas que no saben mas que meterse en las vidas ajenas.

Continuando, Fate trato de cambiar, pero le fue imposible, y dejando atrás todos sus tabús , a la edad de 16 años y cerca a los 17 años dio su primer paso hacia su vida homosexual, decidió ir a una zona en Milchilda llamada "Zona Rosa" lugar de encuentro tanto de lesbianas y gays. , el motivo: Experimentación (en otras palabras quiere tener su primera vez con una mujer, sin importar quien mientras sea de su agrado)

Pero debido a que aun no llegaba a los 18 años, no podía entrar a algún antro o bar sin alguna identificación oficial , por cierto había intentado entrar con una identificación falsa pero siempre era sorprendida o echada del lugar, quizá sea por que en verdad se veía como una niña y eso que mide 1.58cm y justo ese día trato de vestir de la manera mas adulta posible , llevaba una camisa blanca en conjunto con un chaleco y un pantalón negro y su cabello rubio suelto que le llega muy cerca de su espalda baja .

Así pues con sus ánimos casi por los suelos entra a una cafetería muy bonita y recordando que no llevaba mucho dinero solo para entrar a un antro y unos centavos más , así que solo pide una taza de café , cuando termino su café y paga por el , Fate decidió salir a caminar por ahí no sin antes pedirle a la encargada del lugar que si le podría indicar un buen lugar donde pasarla bien , a lo que esta le comenta que el mejor sitio esta a dos cuadras hacia el norte y se llama "Fallen Angel's" ,Fate agradeció a la encargada el haberle ayudado y justo cuando salía del lugar ,la encargada le dice que tenga mucho cuidado debido a que es una zona bastante peligrosa para una niña como ella , Fate solo rio ante tal advertencia y salió sonriendo no sin antes decir gracias y pensando que para que alguien le hiciera daño a ella debía ser alguien tan poderoso como un demonio.

Mientras caminaba hacia Moru'House se impacto de todas las establecimientos que podrías encontrar en la tan aclamada y controversial Zona Rosa ,ahí podías encontrar desde bares, moteles, antros , sex shop muy vistosos por sus luces de neón y sus letreros que decían por ejemplo "Forever Torta" , sinceramente ese nombre le pareció a Fate muy extraño causándole un poco de risa , pero lo que mas la maravilló fue la libertad que había ahí , en este lugar fue donde se sintió en casa, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar de ser…..

Pasaron unos minutos y al fin llego al lugar señalado, sin duda y como la encargada había dicho ese lugar era el mejor y las docenas de personas afuera esperando por entrar lo corroboraban fue justo en la entrada que Fate miro a la mujer mas hermosa que jamás haya conocido, esa mujer vestía una gabardina color arena arriba de un saco blanquiazul en combinacion con una falda azul con una abertura en la pierna, o eso logro distinguir por que sin darse cuenta Fate era mirada por esa mujer , sus ojos se cruzaron en un instante y fue ahí cuando ella supo que una larga noche la esperaría…

* * *

[[Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha® 2004-20013]]

[[The owner by this FanFic has decided not to comment]]


	2. First Encounter Parte 1

**_First Encounter_**

**_-Parte I-_**

* * *

_Fate Personal View On_

* * *

Sus ojos azules me atrajeron como un magneto a un centenar de clavos en el suelo y supe en un instante que aquella mujer pelirroja era la indicada, era la elegida para esta noche de descubrimiento y sin darme cuenta ella camina hacia a mi con un andar seguro, firme, rebozando en confianza, estando a un paso de distancia mio me di cuenta que mide lo mismo que yo y ,me pregunta con voz suave

-¿Estás sola? ¿Qué es lo que busca una señorita como tu en un sitio como este?-dice sin dejar de ver mis ojos, mi cuerpo comienza a sucumbir a su mirada por lo que solo atine a decir con un poco de tartamudeo..

Lo mismo que buscan todas las mujeres en este lugar, diversión …..

-Creo que yo puedo ayudarte en eso –dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa seductora, mientras me tomaba de la mano y me lleva hacia Fallen Angel's, en la entrada estaba un tipo que nos deja entrar a ambas sin preguntar ante la mirada de indignación de las demás personas que esperaban desde hace rato.

Ya dentro recuerdo haberme quedado boca abierta, nunca en mi vida había visto tantas parejas de lesbianas bailando y besándose en un solo lugar, sentía como el ambiente se carga de seducción por cada paso que daba , sinceramente me sentía nerviosa cuando de repente la pelirroja aprieta mi mano y me susurra al oído

-Oye no estés nerviosa, recuerda yo estoy contigo – me dice mientras me lleva al centro de la pista y comienza a bailar conmigo tomándome de las manos sonriéndome sin esquivar su mirada de la mía, poco a poco comienzo a seguir su ritmo contoneándome en medio de la pista, mis brazos comenzaron a rodear su cuello y nuestras frentes se juntan en una danza sincronizada, siento su respiración junto a mi boca y fue cuando ella se acerca a mi oído y en un susurro recita lo siguiente

-No te parece que ya hace calor aquí Nyahaha,creo que es porque no me quite la gabardina Nyahaha- sonrió apenada a la par que me acerca a su cuerpo y pone sus labios en mi mejilla, con su acto siento como si una ráfaga eléctrica nace desde sus labios a todo mi ser y solo logre dar un pequeño si en señal de afirmación , esto hace que la pelirroja sonría mientras con una me toma de la cintura ,estaba a punto de acercar sus labios a los míos cuando llega una persona a interrumpir…

- Oye donde estabas, se supone que venias atrás de nosotras y resulta que volviste a entrar aquí, tenemos que irnos ya, mañana tienes entrenamiento y debes descansar - Le dice una castaña de cabello largo hasta los hombros, bastante atractiva y lo curioso de ella es que en un mechón de su cabello llevaba listones, he de admitir que se veía hermosa con su traje color azul marino y al parecer también llevaba una gabardina color arena , está la hacía resaltar de las demás, pero no tanto como la pelirroja, bueno al menos para mi.

-Podrías por favor tranquilizarte -le decía la pelirroja a la castaña con un tono calmado, de repente ella mete mano en el cinturón de mi pantalón y jalándome de el comenzó a llevarme hacia la salida de Fallen Angel's, a su vez la castaña nos seguía, yo solo me deje llevar por la pelirroja mientras contemplaba su espalda y pude notar como ella quería casi matar a la otra mujer aunque lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Oh claro ya sabes que, eres mi amiga , la que hace cosas que no debe hacer y por eso debo calmarme–le decía la castaña con tono sarcástico , esto hacia que la pelirroja se pusiera más incómoda, ya fuera del local ella siguió jalándome del cinturón hasta llegar a un auto al parecer uno muy caro de color blanco donde una mujer se encontraba esperando arriba de él, ella también era castaña solo que esta traía su cabello mas largo, usaba lentes y tenia una mirada jovial.

No se lo que paso pero lo siguiente que supe era que las mujer arriba del auto bajo de él, yo subí a ese auto al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja, ella lo ponía en marcha a lo que la castaña da un grito casi cerca de mi oreja

¿¡Quién te dijo que te puedes llevar mi auto y con quien nos iremos!?

-Váyanse con la idiota de Signum, creo que la vi en su auto-respondió la pelirroja mientras arranca el auto al mismo tiempo que miraba con cierto desprecio a la castaña del mechón con listones.

Y ante las mirada de esas mujeres iracundas, la pelirroja y yo partimos de una manera un poco escandalosa porque esas mujeres dieran unos gritos de protesta ante tal acción, pero hubo un grito que llamo mi atención más de la cuenta y era algo así

_¡! Maldito Demonio Blanco ojala no tengas ni un orgasmo esta noche! ¡_

Demonio blanco, curioso sobrenombre pensaba, durante el trayecto hacia no sé que lugar la pelirroja no articulo ni usa sola palabra, así fue hasta que en una luz roja ella hablo…

-Disculpa si nuestra diversión en Fallen Angel´s se acabó tan pronto, en verdad me hubiera gustado seguir bailando contigo-dice mirándome de nueva cuenta a los ojos con una leve sonrisa

No te disculpes, está bien, no hay problema…-Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, pasaron unos minutos y llegamos a su pent-house que se encontraba en el último piso de su edificio, lo primero que pude notar ahí adentro es que es muy espacioso, tiene cuadros sobre naves de la TSAB, me pregunto en que área trabaja para ellos, quizá sea piloto de combate, o entrenadora, estas y más cuestionamientos me hacía cuando de repente ella me sugiere que cierre la puerta mientras ella va a lo que parece ser un minibar a la vez que se quita su gabardina dejándolo en el suelo.

-Y dígame señorita, es la primera vez que viene con un desconocido, en mi caso desconocida a su departamento - la pelirroja me pregunto tomando de una botella de agua, su cuestionamiento me tomo por sorpresa, no tenía idea de que responder.

De…Debes en cuando lo hago, no siempre…..-Logre decir con nerviosismo, no quería que ella pensara que era una novata pero tampoco que era una golfa, por alguna razón no puedo mostrarme vulnerable ante esta mujer, no con ella.

-Ya veo….te incomodaría si me quito mi saco y desabotono mi camisa un poco es que hace calor aquí….. -me dijo Nanoha con una voz sugerente mientras camina hacia mí y toma un sorbo de su botella….

Claro es tu casa, siéntete libre, eso me recuerda que una vez fui a una donde no dejan que entre con zapatos, me obligaron a usar sandalias jejeje

La pelirroja al escuchar eso volvió a reír mas o menos así "Nyahaha", creo que me estoy enamorando de su risa .

-Así que te obligaron nyahaha, la forma que lo dijiste sonó muy tierno- y así ella está a unos centímetros de mí y comienza a quitarse su saco de manera lenta y provocativa, eso hace que me ponga nerviosa y que comencé a sentir calor, mucho calor, dios es que esta mujer sus labios, sus ojos , su manera de hablar es tan …irresistible. Ya con el saco afuera y su camisa desabotonada ella se me acerco y lentamente comenzó a hacerme beber la poca agua que había en la botella, justo antes que se acabara el agua ella acerco su rostro al mío y comenzó a besarme lentamente que con el paso de los segundos subió de intensidad.

Este hecho me tomo por sorpresa, correspondí a su beso de la misma forma o al menos lo intente, la pelirroja seguía besándome con más intensidad y hacia que mis manos tocaran su cuerpo, hacía que yo poco a poco le quitara la camisa, ella me guiaba en una danza donde nuestros cuerpos reinaban junto a la pasión y la excitación, la pelirroja comenzó a llevarme a su sillón, ella me tumba en el dejándome toda sofocada y excitada

-Una pregunta antes de continuar, cuanto años tienes?-dijo la pelirroja muy agitada subiendo al sillón y cayendo sobre mi haciendo que termináramos en el fondo del el, cuando nos recuperamos del golpe ella me miro a los ojos mientras esperaba respuesta mía.

Tengo, tengo,19….-Logre responder en un susurro tartamudeando

-No debería mentirme señorita, por favor no insulte mi inteligencia, debe saber que la mentira no la tolero y no me gustaria que alguien tan hermosa como usted se vuelva una mentirosa - Tomo mi mentón con una mano y acercaba mi cara a la suya dándome una mirada entre sexy y desafiante, esta mujer sabe usar sus encantos, ya que siento su encanto inferior en mi rodilla…..

Yo…yo…tengo 18….que diga 17…. Bueno estoy por cumplirlos- Dije sonrojándome y ella volvió a besarme pegando sus pechos hacia mí ,y de nueva cuenta la una ola de calor comenzó en mi…..

Ella con manos habilidosas quito mi chaleco y mi camisa, sin darme cuenta ya estaba en ropa interior mostrando mi brasier … y cuando lo vio sentí mucha vergüenza y por instinto cubrí mi torso con mis brazos y me levante enseguida .

- No te parece que eres muy joven para esto-me dijo sin apartar sus ojos de los míos como tratando de averiguar mis más grandes secretos estando aun encima

-Yo….yo…soy joven y como cualquiera tengo necesidades, además es mi primera vez con alguien-dije nerviosa y sonrojada

Tu primera vez…-dijo mientras se sentaba en el respaldo del sillón- mm bueno yo tenía 15 cuando tuve mi primera vez, lo hice con mi mejor amiga en ese entonces, se llama Arisa Bannings-dijo con cierta nostalgia.

Vaya a los 15, que joven-dije sorprendida

Sí que lo fue , recuerdo que esa noche ella se quedó a dormir en mi casa porque no habría nadie, por eso la invite, al llegar la deje entrar, ese día decidimos dormir juntas, cuando cayó la noche comenzamos a hablar de sexo ya en la cama de mi habitación diciendo cómo sería hacerlo con alguien hasta que sin darnos cuenta ya nos estábamos besando y paso lo que tenía que pasar-sonríe a pelirroja mientras ella se levanta, me mira a los ojos y se quita la camisa quedando al descubierto su torso con un top rosa-aunque lo demás ya no lo recuerdo-dijo con tristeza-así que yo…prometo darte algo para sin importar con quien estés ,yo siempre estaré ahí.

Al decir esto la pelirroja toma mi mano y hace que con ella le masajee un seno y me abraza

- Solo déjate llevar, solo sígueme-al escuchar esto algo en mi despertó, algo inmensa nació, sin decir que comenzó ella a besarme locamente hasta que nuestras lenguas se encontraron, me tomo de ambos brazos levantándolos para quitándome el brasier, ella me abraza al terminar por mi parte comienzo a besar su cuello, con mis manos acaricio todo su hasta que quito su top y así quedamos totalmente desnudas del torso

Yo me pegaba a ella queriendo sentir su piel y al contacto mi cuerpo se erizaba, la lleve al sillón y la puse con cuidado en él, al verla ahí yo comencé a quitarle la falda mientras besaba sus muslos, escuchaba como la pelirroja soltaba un ligero "ahh" , cuando la libere de aquella prenda al fin me puse encima de ella y volví a besarla con pasión

Justo cuando la iba a besar entra una ventana de comunicación mostrando el letrero de "In Calling Yagami Hayate" genial quien será el que interrumpe pensé molesta sin dejar de besar

* * *

_Fate Personal View Off_

* * *

_¡! Maldito Demonio Blanco ojala no tengas ni un orgasmo esta noche! ¡_

Fue lo que grito Yagami Hayate a su mejor amiga Takamachi Nanoha cuando la vio partir con su auto, con su precioso auto de miles de **_Child's, _**aun lamentándose por este hecho ella se dispuso a ir junto con su segunda mejor amiga Shario Finieno o Shari para los amigos hacia la persona mas irritante que ha conocido en sus 22 años de vida, esa persona es Signum Needes, la rival de rivales de su mejor amiga Nanoha e irónicamente enamorada de Hayate.

Y así Shari y Hayate caminan hacia el final de la calle comentado sobre el acto desalmado de Nanoha y jurando que ambas cobrarían venganza hacia ella, cuando llegan a final de la calle ven a Signum recargada sobre su cofre con un cigarro en su mano vestida con su uniforme de entrenamiento haciendo que luzca las curvas de su cuerpo atlético de mas de 1.70 de estatura.

Ustedes se preguntaran de donde Hayate conoce a Signum, déjeme decirles que su historia comienza hace 6 años cuando Nanoha, Signum y Hayate pertenecieron a un grupo selecto de soltados de alta clases elegidos para portar el avance tecnológico más reciente de la TSBA, ese avance son los dispositivos inteligentes denominados "los logia", que son creación de Precia Testarossa basándose en antiguos escritos hallados en un planeta deshabitado llamado Alhazard.

En fin regresando, Signum se encontraba fumando en su auto y cuando ve a Hayate venir hacia ella, lanza su cigarro al piso para apagarlo con su pie.

-Signum ,mi amiga y yo necesitamos que nos lleves-dijo Hayate con un tono serio mirando a a la pelirosa con cara de pocos amigos-así que con tu permiso – Hayate y Shari se suben al auto en los asientos de atrás dejando a Signum riendo ante lo sucedido mientras pensaba cuando llegaría el día que Yagami Hayate le hablaría sin necesidad de quererle matar, con estos pensamientos Signum entra al auto poniéndolo en marcha, pasaron los minutos y un silencio incomodo se mantuvo durante el trayecto que solo se rompió cuando Hayate le dijo hacia donde ir para llegar a la casa de Shari ,llegando ahi Shari se despidió de ambas mujeres deseándole buenas noches y entro a su casa.

Cuando Signum vio que Shari entrara con bien a su casa se dispuso a llevar a Hayate, lo hizo y llegando ahí detuvo el auto y el silencio incomodo hizo acto de presencia.

-Hayate…yo recién llegue de una misión y….me preguntaba si podría pasar la noche en tu departamento –dijo lentamente Signum sin dejar de mirar el volante del auto

-no creo que sea posible, mañana tengo entrenamiento y tengo que estar a primera hora en el cuartel-menciona mientras ponía un pie fuera del auto para irse, pero la mano de Signum la toma del brazo e impide que se vaya Hayate.

-no puedo creer que un no me perdones en especial cuando te he dicho tantas veces que lo que paso no fue mi culpa-le dijo con su tono de voz especial que tiene, uno serio pero que muestra mucha sinceridad.

Hayate al escuchar por milésima vez esta frase por parte de Signum se suelta del agarre de esta.

-no tienes idea cuanto me odio cuando usas esa mirada y tono de voz tuyo porque hace que no pueda negarme a ti -dijo fastidiada y ligeramente ruborizada dejando sola en el auto a Signum para caminar hasta la puerta de su edificio, toco el timbre del portero para que la deje entrar , mientras le abrían a Hayate , Signum dejo su auto que es un jeep en el estacionamiento del edificio, cuando termino ella se va a la puerta donde el portero y Hayate le esperaban.

Mientras subían al departamento Hayate se dio cuenta que el traje de Signum mostraba una pequeña mancha de roja en el costado derecho

-Oye Signum… no me digas que te volviste a escapar del hospital para venir a verme y que el cigarro que fumabas era **_Cannabis _**,ya te he dicho que no hagas eso!-menciono Hayate dándole un codazo en el costado derecho, este acto hizo que Signum se doblara de rodillas rápidamente gritanto por el dolor.

Lo sabia!-apuntando Hayate con un dedo acusador a Signum

-agghh….como fue que te diste cuenta- Signum dijo sobándose el costado.

-Tienes una mancha en tu uniforma tonta, ah rayos ahora tendré que llevarte al hospital y eso tomara tiempo, mismo que pensaba usar para dormir –se lamentó Hayate ayudado a Signum a caminar hasta el departamento su departamento, entraron hasta el sillón y Hayate dejo a Signum en el .

-Lo siento Hayate es solo que quería verte, no quise causarte problemas –dijo una apenada Signum acostándose en el sillón.

Descuida ya me acostumbre a tener que lidiar con ese instinto a la **_Roy Focker _**que tienes, y déjame decirte que es muy estúpido y peligroso ehhh-le dice jalándole la oreja a Signum..

Como sea será mejor hablarle a Nanoha, yo sola no puedo regresarte al hospital –menciono Hayate abriendo una ventana de comunicación donde tecleo en ella el número de Nanoha

-QUE?! Con Nanoha! , no no no no no, no con esa mujer horrible, con ella no! -Dijo Signum exaltada sentándose en el sillón de golpe haciendo que vuelva a sentir dolor.

Silencio Signum tu te lo buscaste!- dijo Hayate esperando que Nanoha le respondiera…

* * *

**_Glosario_**

**_Child's: Moneda internacional en Milchilda_**

**_Cannabis: Marihuana_**

**_Roy Focker: Antagonista de la serie Robotech:the Macross Saga_**

* * *

**_[[Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha® 2004-20013]]_**


	3. First Encounter Parte 2

**_First Encounter_**

**_-Parte II-_**

* * *

Hayate espero a que Nanoha le contestara la videollamada pero fue en vano, no hubo respuesta alguna, aunque es comprensible si recordamos la razón por la cual Hayate no tiene su auto, el por qué aún no ha dormido y el por qué la pelirosa se encontraba en su casa, esa razón es aquella rubia que sin duda llego para quedarse.

Cuando Hayate la vio supo en el fondo de su ser que esa rubia causaría un gran cambio en ella y sobre todo en Nanoha, en su mejor amiga y la persona dueña de sus sentimientos pero por timidez y miedo al rechazo no se los ha querido confesar, en fin ella siguió llamándola porque sabía que la pelirroja nunca la ha defraudado y duda que esa noche pase lo contrario.

Justo cuando la castaña se había rendido con las videollamadas y hartado de las suplicas de Signum de no llamar a Nanoha que porque según ella preferiría morir antes que recibir ayuda de ella,fue entonces que la comunicación fue aceptada, al otro lado de la pantalla no se veía rastro alguno de Nanoha pero si se escuchaba a lo lejos que alguien respiraba agitada.

-Nanoha sé que estás ahí por eso…..DEJATE DE FOLLAR A ESA CHICA Y PONME ATENCION!-grito Hayate haciendo que Signum se asustara cayendo a la alfombra bajo el sillón por su parte nuestra querida Nanoha apareció en la pantalla toda sonrojada, agitada sin dejar de besar y abrazar a Fate.

-Que es lo que necesitas con tanta urgencia Hayate?-medio logro articular Nanoha entre los besos y caricias que le daba Fate, si algo tiene Nanoha es que nunca sabe parar cuando entra en su modo hot ,según ella porque hay que disfrutar de la vida al máximo, en opinión personal ella sabe, y mucho.

-Pues la verdad ya nada viendo como estas-comenzó a carcajearse Hayate porque sabía que la venganza por llevarse su auto había sido consumada, si Hayate es medio vengativa y nunca olvida nada, por su parte Signum se comenzó a preguntar si estará bien de los tornillos su amada, aunqué estos detalles en ella hacia que la amara mas, en fin Hayate termino de reír para mirar a la pantalla-

-Necesito tu ayuda para llevar a Signum al hospital porque de nuevo la idiota se escapó de el para venir a verme-dijo entre risas-así que podrías venir con mi auto para acompañarme a llevarla al hospital claro si es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer-menciono con sarcasmo.

No puedo Hayate estoy muy ocupada, o que no vez…espera esta Signum contigo?-pregunto dejo a un lado a Fate cuando capto el nombre de la peli rosa en la oración de Hayate-que rayos hace idiota ahí contigo!-grito Nanoha

-Ni soy una idiota! , Bueno si lo fuera no soy una ninfómana como tu imbécil!y no necesitó tu ayuda!-Signum grito a Nanoha fuera de su rango de visión porque enserio le molestaba que le dijeran idiota, le recordaba sus años en la ptimaria donde era conocida como la "idiota Signum", por qué no era buena en clases y los niños siempre le hacían bullyng por eso.

Pero prosigamos, Signum apareció en la pantalla para tomar a Hayate de la barbilla-no, si la tengo a ella-Signum besa a Hayate y la comunicación se corta, Signum había acabado la llamada dejando Nanoha que se quedó con una expresión de "que carajos paso aquí".

-Jamás voy a comprender eso -suspiro Nanoha y un silencio incomodo surgió

Es fácil si tú lo deseas, las relaciones interpersonales se crean cuando dos personas se encuentran en el momento justo, en el lugar indicado para compartir distintos intereses–rompió el silencio Fate acercándose al rostro de Nanoha para terminar besándola y comenzar el acto carnal de nuevo.

Comenzando con besos apasionados siguiendo con caricias mas intimas que rozaban sus pieles que poco a poco quedaba desnuda, caminaron hasta la cama y Nanoha se recostó encima de Fate y se dispuso a desnudarla quitándole su pantalón dejándola en panty, Nanoha se maravilló de la vista que le ofrecía Fate que consistía en ella costada sonrojada respirando agitadamente en ropa interior en un pose muy sensual.

Nanoha al verla asi se dispuso a hacer suya a Fate toda la noche sintiendo su piel, escuchando sus gritos de placer ,hasta qué sin darse cuenta en plena faena Nanoha le dijo en un susurro "te amo" a Fate ,algo que jamás había dicho a ninguna de las mujeres con las cuales ha estado.

La noche paso y los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a Nanoha de un sueño que solo duro unas 2 horas pero fueron lo suficientemente buenas para que tuviera mucha energía a eso súmale la espectacular noche que tuvo con Fate, se levantó de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha ,estando bajo el agua recordó aquel "te amo" que salió sin razón y ahora sin duda nacio para aquella chica que está en su cama durmiendo.

Fate despertó por el sonido de las gotas de agua caer en el baño e inmediatamente recordó todo lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, del encuentro con la mujer con la cual paso su primera vez pero sobre todo le vino a la mente esas dos palabras que le pareció escuchar de aquella mujer, medito un momento y lo dejó pasar pensando que era producto de su imaginación.

Después de aquello miro la hora dándose cuenta que eran más de las 7 am y que dentro de una hora tenía que estar en el cuartel de soldados de primera clase para comenzar su entrenamiento especial para ser enforcer, salió de la cama corriendo hacia el baño entro a la regadera con Nanoha disculpándose con ella, se dispuso a enjabonarse pero Nanoha no se lo permitió tomándola por detrás para enjabonarla en las partes erógenas de Fate.

-no debo…yo no debo….-Fate trataba de negarse a Nanoha pero aun así se dejaba llevar por las caricias -enserio no debo, tengo que irme pronto-dijo en un leve gemido Fate.

-tu cuerpo dice que aún no quiere irse señorita aun Nyahaha-Nanoha deja de tocarla mientras salía de la regadera-en fin, será mejor que te apresures, te llevare a tu casa camino a mi trabajo-le aviso Nanoha a Fate para que no demorara. Pasaron como unos minutos que Nanoha que uso para vestir el uniforme café de la TSAB, Fate por su parte termino de bañarse para que rápidamente vestirse ante la mirada un tanto provocativa de Nanoha que dejaba de observarla desde su sillón, este echo hacia que Fate se apenara mucho.

Fate termino de vestirse y camino hacia Nanoha ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara del sillón y decirle "nos vamos", caminaron hacia la estrada del departamento tomadas de la mano, Fate dio un último vistazo a aquel lugar que jamás olvidaría, porque ahí se dio el inicio de su nueva vida siguiendo sus convicciones e intereses.

Salieron del edificio hablando cosas triviales como el clima mientras caminaban hasta el auto, al llegar Fate subió al asiento de co-piloto y le dio indicaciones sobre la dirección de su casa a Nanoha que al escucharlas entro al auto para ponerlo en marcha, el tiempo paso y al fin llegaron a la casa de Fate, a lo lejos se ve como una casa normal de dos pisos estilo colonial con un gran jardín frontal.

Fate bajo del auto para caminar hasta la cera quedando enfrente del auto de Nanoha, a lo lejos vio a alguien en el tejado de su casa hecho que le pareció curioso , dio media vuelta para dar la cara a Nanoha que al parecer está a punto de arrancar el auto mientras Fate entrara a su casa sana y salva.

Creo que esta será la última vez que te veré ¿verdad?-pregunto Fate a Nanoha con un poco de melancolía aunque feliz de alguna forma.

-No tengo idea señorita, por eso, nos veremos luego-Nanoha tomo sus lentes de sol que disimulaban sus ojeras y se fue dejando a Fate llena de un sentimiento raro que nunca había sentido, acaso seria que extrañaba a esa mujer desconocida a pesar de que hace unos segundos se fue, entonces recordó su entrenamiento corrió hasta la puerta de la entrada de su hogar y es ahí donde escucha una voz arriba de ella.

-Deberías saber que si entras por ahí mamá te escuchara y tendrás un gran problema por escaparte en la madrugada para ir a quien sabe dónde hermanita-hablo su gemela Alicia arriba del tejado recostada mientras llegaba de Fate.

-EH!? No me digas que madre ya llego?!-exclamo Fate con sus ojos abiertos como platos pensando que si su madre sabe que salió estaría extremadamente jodida.

-Si llego como media hora después de que te fueras Fate, pero descuida llego tan cansada que se fue a dormir de inmediato sin siquiera pasar a desearme las buenas noches o algo así- Alicia se sentó en el tejado y le lanza una escalera de cuerda a Fate-ven sube para que no te escuche mamá y entres a la casa sin hacer escándalo jejejeje-le sonrió Alicia que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con una sudadera gris llevando su cabello con en una coleta,sin duda era su estilo favorito.

Fate con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras despacio para que no pasara le un accidente y por que tenia un poco miedo a las alturas, ya arriba en el tejado ella se disponía a entrar rápidamente a su casa por ventana del cuarto de Alicia cuando esta la detiene tomándola de la mano para sentarla a su lado.

-Y bien dime que tal te fue Fei-to-chan?-interrogo Alicia a su hermanita con mirada maliciosa sin soltarla de la mano ya que quería saber la experiencia de Fate con el mundo real , cosa que Alicia no debe tener debido al temor que tiene por su complexión débil siendo la única conexión con el mundo que puede tener es a través de un computador.

-Onee chan me fue genial, llegue y conocí a una mujer maravillosa, con ella pase la experiencia más excitante e increíble de mi vida ,fue inolvidable, aunque lastima no pude preguntarle su nombre-dijo con pesar-en fin deberías de intentarlo hermanita, salir de esta casa y conocer a un buen chico que te quiera mucho….o chica jejejeje-se levanta con cuidado para no resbalar del tejado y entra al cuarto dejando a Alicia pensando en las últimas palabras que le dijo Fate sobre encontrar un buen chico que la quiera mucho, Alicia desde hace tiempo se plateo esa probabilidad pero como conocería a alguien si nunca sale de casa.

Bueno aquí es donde entra nuestro amado internet al quite, aquel instrumento de comunicación dimensional que comunica a todo el universo y en este caso a Milchilda con otros planetas, y ustedes dirán el internet que papel toma en la vida de Alicia, eso es fácil de responder, pues Alicia gracias a esta herramienta mantiene una relación a distancia con un chico llamado Chrono Harlaown del planeta administrado llamado tierra.

Pero dejemos eso de lado por ahora y vayamos con Nanoha que en ese momento llegaba al cuartel general donde era esperada por Hayate junto Shari con una mirada de asesinas, al verlas inmediatamente pensó que quizá estaban en sus días y por eso estaban de mal humor, estaciono el auto frente al cuartel, bajó de él para dirigirse hacia sus mejores amigas con la típica mirada taciturna de todas las mañanas.

-Por qué esas cara chicas?acaso pasa algo malo?-quitándose los lentes de sol miro a Hayate y a Shari esperando su respuesta, ellas en lugar de responder cada una se sujetó a un brazo de Nanoha con la intención de no dejarla ir.

-Claro que si NA-NO-HA, nos abandonaste en el Fallen llevándote el auto de Hayate chan, vaya que si eres mala, nos dejaste a nuestra suerte sniff sniff- Shari se limpiaba sus lágrimas más falsas que un billete de 3 Child's.

-Pero….yo les avise que Signum estaba por ahí, no las deje así tan a su suerte-trataba de defenderse Nanoha, pero igual sabía de antemano que eso no serviría para nada, mientras tanto caminaba abrazada de sus amigas en los pasillos del cuartel ante las miradas curiosas del personal que ahí labora.

-Aun así eres una desconsiderada!te pasaste enserio! –le reclama Hayate a Nanoha dándole también un pellizco en el brazo, llegaron a una puerta que decía "Salón de inteligencia"

-Bueno me tengo que ir al trabajo chicas, nos vemos más de rato para el desayuno si - Shari sonrió separándose de brazo Nanoha, se despidió de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y entro al salón, Hayate y Nanoha le dijeron al unísono que tuviera un buen día cual siamesas fueran, después de eso continuaron caminando pero Hayate no soltaba el brazo de Nanoha.

Que tienes mi Hayate?,hoy no estás muy comunicativa como de costumbre…-Nanoha sabía que cuando Hayate no hablaba era un indicio de problemas-al escuchar esto Hayate soltó el brazo de Nanoha y miro hacia otro lado evitando el rostro de su amiga.

-Pues es qué, típico vienen te hacen el amor increíblemente y se van! –grito con coraje Hayate deteniendo su paso mientras miraba que no hubiera alguien en los pasillos, digo ella no quería ventilar su vida privada con gente desconocida.

-y eso que tiene de especial, siempre te pasa y nunca había visto que te enojaras además relájate no es tan grave, no es como decir "Te amo" en plena acción -menciono Nanoha poniéndose de nuevo sus Gafas de sol , Hayate miro a Nanoha tratado de comprender a que vino ese comentario que a pesar de llevar con ella años de amistad no siempre los entendia ,también le entro una pequeña curiosidad por saber a qué se refiere con lo del "Te amo "pero como ahora su mente no estaba para pensar en eso decidió dejar pasar ese detalle para después.

-Me enojo por que la persona que me hizo esto fue Signum! La que se supone que me ama con locura y mucha pasión si es eh de mencionar jejeje-Hayate recuerda su noche y comienza sonrojarse riendo pervertidamenté,y es que en serio paso una noche loca loca, de esas que no había tenido en meses.

-Aunque, me siento como usada-Hayate baja su mirada en señal de melancolía, suspira volviendo a caminar para llegar a un elevador, entran ambas en el para ir al piso donde están sus cubículos de trabajo.

-oye tranquila, recuerda que me tienes a mí –dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa afable para consolar a su amiga.

-Eso no es un gran consuelo, más bien es un problema –Hayate mira a Nanoha despectivamente a modo de molestarle por que le encantaba hacerlo, le encantaba ver a Nanoha enojada por que se le hacía muy sexy así. Nanoha estaba a punto de replicarle cuando las puertas del elevador se abren y un hombre las intercepta para avisarles que el almirante Graham las buscaba, cuando este hombre vio a Nanoha con los lentes le pareció extraño eso, pero prefirio fingir como si no hubiera visto nada,sabia que Nanoha era una mujer muy rara por el simple hecho de ser muy reservada y también porque en el cuartel ya había tenido algo que ver con la mitad de las personas que trabajan ahí, y esa mitad está conformada solamente por mujeres, cosa que hacía que la mayoría de los hombres les diera envidia de ella .

Siguieron al hombre ambas mujeres hasta llegar a la oficina principal, en el lugar el almirante las esperaba con mirada amable, las invito para que se sentaran y al ver que las chicas accedieron a su petición comenzó a felicitarlas por los excelentes resultados de su misión anterior, que consistía en la exploración de un nuevo portal para viajar hacia un nuevo universo ,creado por una coalición de dos estrellas rojas gigantes ,la misión dio como resultado que ese portal lleva a un universo inhóspito para la vida por su alto grado de presencia de materia oscura ocasionando gravedad extrema, por lo tanto no representa peligro para el universo donde viven Nanoha y Hayate denominado "Omega.

Después de una gran plática entre el almirante y las chicas, este les dijo que se tomaran el día libre para que lo disfrutaran, en especial Nanoha porque ella al día siguiente tiene como misión importante el impartir un examen práctico a un soldado de primera clase para volverse enforcer.

* * *

**_[[Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha® 2004-20013]]_**

* * *

_**[[Notas del Autor]]**_

Y bueno aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia que surgió mientras veía mi hermoso techo ,na mentira fue mientras escuchaba una canción en youtube y me dije ami misma por que no y he aquí fic, se que su nombre no atrae mucho ,pero tiene una razón de ser que con el tiempo se develara, en fin esto es todo por mi parte, os deseo buen dia/tarde o noche y hasta la proxima.


End file.
